Nine Months and then some
by shelby.cruse.33
Summary: The Undertaker's futuristic granddaughter is trapped in the past, what happens when Ciel Phanthomhive takes her in? And will Sebastian be able to figure out his feelings for her before it's too late? What are her secrets?


I rubbed the side of my stomach as I walked down the dark alley way. My short red hair hid my face as I ducked down a set of steps and opened the dark door. There was a soft laugh followed by the soft glow of a candle.

"Ann pleasure to see you again my dear," The Undertaker bowed and took off his hat. "Spending the night?" I nodded and curtsied.

"Of all the black magic in the world my parents trap me in the past," I laughed bitterly as I followed him toward the stairs. "It's amazing what teen pregnancy does to some people."

Undertaker turned and looked at me before clapping. "I wasn't aware that you were expecting," He said reaching a hand out toward my baby bump. "I thought you were just getting fat."

I laughed and shook my head. "Funny." The Undertaker was my great great great great grandfather.

Before we could continue up the stairs the shop bell rang and there were hushed whispers.

"Oh my," The Undertaker took my hand and led me down the stairs. There was a young boy with blue-black hair and a eye patch. Behind him was a tall man with raven black hair and crimson eyes.

"What can I do for this unexpected visit?" Undertaker dropped my hand and walked up to the boy.

"We had a few questions about a new case," He raised his eye brows at me. "And who is she?"

"Why don't you ask her?" He chuckled.

"Well what is your name?" The boy asked gripping a cane.

"I'm Ann Hoththorn." I held out my hand and narrowed my eyes. Whatever business he has here better be fast.

"Pleasure to meet you," He took my hand and pressed a kiss to it. ":I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive." I arched an eye brow. "You are the head of the toy company, no es ver dad?"

The boy blinked and nodded. "No es ver dad?" He questioned. The man behind him smirked at me. "It's Spanish for, right."

I shrugged. "Why are you here with him?" Ciel asked looking at me. "I needed a place to rest my head for the night."

Ciel turned toward the man and nodded. "Sebastian we shall prepare a place for her."

"Sebastian" bowed and held his hand out to me. "Come along Madame Hoththorn." I hesitated. Stay with a little boy and the weird butler or wander through the dark alley ways of London…..I'll take what I can get.

I turned away from Sebastian and hugged the Undertaker tightly. "Thank you for your help." He smiled and stroked my hair. "Anything for you my dear," He kissed my cheek before pulling back. "I'll see you soon Ann." His voice was oddly steady.

Turning again I took Sebastian's hand and followed him out to a large black carriage. He helped me in and smiled. "There is truly something special about you." I smiled back warily and nodded. "Thank you."

A few moments later Ciel came out and told Sebastian to take us home. I must of fallen asleep during the ride because I woke up briefly. Sebastian was carrying me up a grand stair case with Ciel right behind him; my head was resting on his shoulder.

I blinked and tried to keep my eyes opened but sleep sounded to wonderful and I let the darkness consume me.

I didn't even get to fully wake up, I ran straight for the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. After I was finished emptying my stomach I stood and looked at my reflection in the large vanity mirror. My short crimson hair was plastered to my face with sweat, my honey brown eyes where blood shot, and my pale skin was splotchy with red spots.

There was a knock followed on the bedroom door, it opened and Sebastian walked in pushing a silver cart. He looked over at me and a frown formed on his sexy face. "Are you alright Madame?" I coughed and nodded running a nervous hand through my hair.

"The master wasn't sure what you would like so he had me bring up a little bit of everything." Sebastian began to pull silver covers off of silver plates. I recognized most of the pastries and small coffee cakes along with muffins and small servings of fruits and sausages

I smiled and wrapped my arms around my midsection. "It all looks so good," I murmured picking up a tea cup. "What type of tea is this?"

"Earl Gray." I smirked slightly and took a small sip. "Perfection," I whispered more to myself than anyone. "Thank you."

"I also brought up a few dresses for you try on," Sebastian reached under the cart and pulled up three different garment bags. "So we know what size dresses to buy you."

I blushed slightly and looked down. "There wouldn't happen to be some undergarments down there too, would there?" I asked biting my lip.

"Oh yes." He pulled out a small bag and held it out to me. "Thank you." I curtsied.

"I'll leave you eat and change," Sebastian turned for the door and looked back at me. "When you're finished come down stairs and I'll give you a tour of the mansion."

I nodded, when he left I turned toward cart. I ate pretty much half of everything before I tried on the dresses. Only one really fit and was close to what I liked. I put that on and grabbed a sweater that was draped over one of the chairs.

I nibbled on a piece of a muffin as I walked down the stairs and into a Parlor room. A young woman with bright red hair and huge nerd glasses was dusting a giant book shelf. She turned and looked at me. "Oh I'm sorry," I bowed and looked up at her. "I was looking for Sebastian." She nodded.

"Go down the hallway and past the dining room miss." She nodded her head. "He be in there yes he be." I nodded. "Thank you,"

She rushed over." My name is Mey-Rin."I smiled and bowed. "I'm Ann."

She took my hand and shook it before returning to dusting. I walked into the kitchen and found Sebastian washing dishes, his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up.

"Good morning Miss. Ann," He turned and smiled at me. "I'll be ready to give you a tour in just a moment."

I held my hands up and nodded. "No problem I'll sit down." I turned and sat down; my stomach was just beginning to cramp. As I watched Sebastian work I noticed similarities between him and my ex boyfriend Samuel. Well it was more like this looked like my boyfriend only without the punk rocker look and no glasses.

"Is there something on my face?" Sebastian teased looking back at me. "No you just remind me of someone."

He grabbed a towel and began to dry off his hands. "And who may that be?"

I sighed and my eyes went to the floor. "My ex fiancée," I murmured. "He and I are no longer engaged due to problems."

I shook my head and stood up. "Well enough of that let's go on with this tour." I said linking my arm through Sebastian's. He glanced at me before nodding.

After the tour and meeting some of the strangest people I will probably ever meet, past and present, Sebastian led me up to Ciel's office.

"You are welcome to do anything you wish," Ciel said never looking up from the papers scattered across his desk. "as long as you don't disturb me."

I nodded and looked around before settling on watching him work; eventually I dosed off and woke up to Ciel tapping my shoulder. "Come on," He held out his hand, I took it and stood. "time for lunch."

As we walked down the stairs the door opened a girl about Ciel's age came running through the door. I arched an eye brow and watched as she damn there hugged him to death.

"Oh Ciel," She squealed. "I've missed you."

He grunted something and pulled back some. "Elizabeth meet my friend Ann."

I gulped when she turned and her wide green eyes settled on me, before I knew it she had me in a death grip. "You are very beautiful," She frowned slightly and looked up at me. "You're a little old to be Ciel's friend, aren't you?"

I shrugged and carefully moved her arms, all that squeezing and shaking had gotten me somewhat queasy. "Ciel is rather mature for his age," I said softly glancing at him. "But I'm more like a nanny than anything else to him."

Ciel smirked at me before turning. "Well let's go eat lunch."

Elizabeth clapped and dragged me ahead of Ciel and begged me to sit next to her.

Sebastian brought out finger sandwiches and lemonade, this was one of the many times I wished there was soda and chips. But they weren't invented yet.

"So how long are you staying with Ciel?" Elizabeth asked glancing at the both of us. Oh this kid better know how to bullshit his way out of anything. "She is a long lost cousin of mine," I arched my eye brows at him. "She is moving in with us and will tutor me."

It was hard not to laugh. "In what if you don't mind me asking." I smiled softly. "Oh in a little bit of everything I suppose."

She bought that and was content on asking questions. And I was content on answering them with nothing but the truth. Until. "So why are you staying here? What happened to your parents?"

I blinked a moment. "Oh I am going through so rough patches and they sent me off." Her eyes widened. "What kind of "rough patches" are you talking about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing too serious,"

"Well it must be if they sent you away." She pressed on.

I felt a, oh, so familiar churning in my stomach, I stood. "If you would excuse me," I turned and stormed out of the room, when I made it to the stairs I ran.

Twenty minutes later I was still on my knees over the toilet.

Apparently Elizabeth has left. I walked into Ciel's office and smiled weakly. "Sorry for running out," I sat down on a chair. "I wasn't feeling well and I needed to be alone."

He glanced up from his work and stared at me. "I'll call for a doctor then."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "It's alright don't waste your time and money on getting me a doctor."

I stood. "Please Ciel I will be fine."

He narrowed his eyes. "I said I am calling for a doctor and that is that." I bit my lip and sat back down.

He rang a bell and within five minutes Sebastian was there. Ciel whispered something in his eyes.

"Follow me." His voice was firm; he held his gloved hand out.

I took it and slowly stood only to be once again be dragged out of a room. When the door to the office was shut Sebastian leaned his face in close.

"You are to tell no one why we go into town and what the doctor says." I gulped.

"It's nothing, really."

He stared at me. "You've been sick twice today," He stood tall. "We don't want to risk others getting what you have, do we?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing; I'd love to see everyone walking around just as pregnant as me.

"Something funny,"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

The doctor walked out to talk to Sebastian then came back and told me I was fine to leave. Not before giving me strict instructions on getting plenty of rest and drinking plenty of water.

I walked past Sebastian and headed straight for the carriage, before I could open the door however Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"You didn't think to tell anyone of us you were pregnant?" His voice was a low whisper. I jerked my arm away. "It is no one's problem but my own."

He laughed. "And what were you going to do when you started to show?" I shrugged. "I don't know go back to the Undertaker."

His eyes flashed pink and he shook his head.

"Sebastian where is Ciel?" We turned to see a young boy with blonde hair and dirty blue eyes. Even if clothes from this time where strange his outfit was obviously strange among these times too.

He stopped running and looked up at me. "Who is she?"

"Yes who is she Sebastian?" Behind the boy was a man with a stern face and glasses. I arched an eye brow and looked at him.

"This is Ciel's cousin Ann." Sebastian was glaring at the other man. I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you," I held out my hand and smiled; the boy took it and stared at me before his face turned from happy to well, creepy.

"I want her."

I looked at the boy. "I'm not a toy nor am I for sell," I opened the carriage door. "Now if you would excuse me little boy I have had a long day and would love to go home." I got in and glared at both of them. "Now," I slammed the door and sat back.

When we got home Sebastian paced around my room as I changed into a silk night gown in the bathroom.

"You're making me sea sick." I yelled opening the door, he turned to look at me, his eyes widening slightly. I covered my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "Stop pacing damn it."

He shook his head and sighed. "You have no idea how bad this is."

I climbed onto the bed and laid on my side. "Well *yawn* tell me *yawn* what the hell is going on."

"Alois Trancy and Ciel have a rather violent and possessive relationship."

Sebastian stopped pacing. "They really hate each other," He smirked. "And when Ciel has something Alois can't have they both go out of their way to keep said thing."

I glared at him. "I am not a toy." He chuckled. "I know my dear,"

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. "So what's up between you and the butler?"

Sebastian shook his head."I'll tell you some other time," He lifted me up and laid me back down after he pulled back the blankets. "You need to rest and figure out how to tell the young master."

I sighed and looked up at Sebastian; slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I hugged him tightly "Thank you," I whispered my lips at his ears. "for everything."


End file.
